The Souless Infected
by Komamura's son
Summary: The Green Flu has spread rapidly, and Lord Death the Kid learns it was a witch responsible for spreading it. He sends three members of his elite group, Kuroi Hikari, to hunt the witch. The students come across a lone survivor that happens to be a meister, but will they be able to take down the threat? (first fic, so of course the summary sucks) rated M for gore in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Kuroi Hikari

**Alright, this is my first fic, so please, only review constructive criticism. Also I need to explain a couple things. First, this is a side story of Marshal Lee Fan XD's Welcome To the DWMA! Next Generation Dark Pasts. I've gotten permission to use her OCs and concept. Second, Death the Kid is the new Lord Death. Third, this is not canon to the Runie's story. It's an AU of it. Finally, the disclaimer. I don't own Soul Eater, Left 4 Dead, Ethen, Myra, Keith, or the other Kuroi Hikari members. I only own my self insert OC and Ash.**

**Now on to the fic!**

* * *

Lord Death the Kid stood next to the mirror in the Death Room. He waited patiently for his requested students to come in. He stared into the mirror, admiring his complete white lines. "Lord Death, you called for us?" The shinigami turned away from his reflection and looked at three students. One young woman stood between two teenage boys. The girl had silver hair with purple streaks put into a pony tail. The boy to her right had slightly wavy red hair, his eyes were heterochromatic one being blue, the other being a dull yellow. The last boy had auburn hair that hung above his eyes and curled down his neck. This boy had sharp honey gold eyes and a scar on his right cheek. Oddly enough, he had fox ears atop his head with a tail that followed behind him.

"Ah yes, I would like to speak to you about the Green Flu, it was a virus that spread rapidly throughout the states, it seemed harmless at first." He paused to see if he had their attention, all three ad yet to show signs of boredom or uninterest. "But as turns out, it has a twisted outcome. The people infected with the Green Flu end up losing all thoughts or reason. In simpler terms, they become zombies."

"But Lord Death, Sid is a zombie and he's completely fine." the boy with the wavy red hair spoke out. Lord Death sighed.

"Yes but apparently, the Green Flu is different, somehow it causes the infected to lose their soul, they end up trying to eat the souls of the living and tear each other apart." Despite the shocking news, the students showed no emotion of shock on the outside, but trutthfully they could not understand it.

"I've called you three specifically from my advance group, Kuroi Hikari to investigate about this epidemic."

"I don't get why we were chosen, surely we're not he strongest of our group." The girl put in.

"Miss Hatter, you three are the perfect canidates for this mission." Kid pointed to the boy with wavy hair. "Mr. Metallo has the best soul perception, he out ranks any of your peers. And we can't leave him defenseless. That is why you are going as well, miss Hatter." The shinigami explained.

"You said the infected don't have souls, so why would we need soul perception?" The fox eared boy questioned.

Lord Death smiled. "Nothing escapes your hearing, doesn't it Mr. Komamura? It's because you will all be hunting a witch responsible for the Green Flu."

"That makes sense now." The fox smiled in satisfaction. "And what about me?"

"You are a kitsune and a weapon, with you animal characteristics, you can easily track and locate any suspicious activaty. You are also one of the few weapons that can fight well without a meister. Now, as I was about to explain before, your mission is to head out to the east coast and find the witch. We can't reverse the effects of the Green Flu, so do not hesitate to kill an infected. Now be on your way and good luck." The chosen students bowed and began to exit. "And if you come across any survivors, it is your duty to protect and rescue them." The shinigami added before they left.

* * *

"Well, another mission, I'd rather go kishin hunting, but this will do." The fox got into the driver seat of a black dodge charger.

"That's right, I forgot that you only need ten more kishin eggs." The girl sat in the driver seat. The other boy sat in the back putting his hood up.

"You two and kishin eggs" He sighed. "I swear it's all you talk about. I'd rather see this car explode."

"YOU ARE NOT BLOWING UP MY CAR, ETHEN!" The fox yelled while he put the key in the ignition.

"heheheh, don't tempt me..." He replied. The fox calmed down and placed both hands on the wheel, his tail wrapped around the stick shift.

"Myra, do you have any tape, rope, handcuffs or anything to tie bomber boy up, I don't trust him." Said girl sighed.

"Nope, but he better not...at least not untill we're at a safe distance from it, okay?" The fox slammed his head into the steering wheel, the car horn blasting.

"...this is gonna be a long ride..."He sighed and lifted his head back up. The fox pulled out of the parking lot and drove off to the highway.

"Can I at least set your car on fire, Roy?" Ethen asked not five seconds when they left.

"Just cause I'm driving, doesn't mean I can't hurt you, Ethen." Roy responded, a vein in his forehead felt as if it would burst.

"Oh yeah? Try it you little flea bitten, rabbie infected, cat." ethen felt untouchable in the backseat. Like he could insult Roy and not faer a punch or bullet would be fired at him.

Roy slammed on the brakes on purpose. Bomber boy lurched forward, his nose and face colliding with the back of the driver seat. He shot a glare to the fox through the rear view mirror. Myra was lucky, but not safe. she managed to put her hands on the dashboard before her head could hit anything, but her abs hurt from having the seat belt hold her back. Roy laughed with tears rolling down his face. It was going to be a long drive, but that didn't mean it could be boring.

* * *

The students made it to a town called Savannah. They saw countless infected on the ride, but this town seemed to have an ominous feeling over it. The Gasping Sun baked the ground and blast a wave off heat as they got out of the car.

"Next time...I AM DRIVING!" Myra shouted as the other two joined her on the other side of the car. Roy stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"If you don't like my driving, stay out of the sidewalk." The young woman facepalmed so hard, it was heard by both men.

"Guys, the mission." Ethen reminded the two of their objective. "I'll start by using my soul perception." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It felt as if a wave of air passed through his body, opened his eyes and looked out into the town. "There are five human souls, four are in a group heading for a mall, the other seems to be sranding on hill in a park...wait, there are other souls, a meister is here and it's seems to stuck in a house surrounded by kishin eggs." Ethen explained.

"how many kishins?" Myra questioned.

"About six or five, the meister doesn't seem to have a weapon partner." Bomber boy answered.

The fox sniffed the air. "I got the meister, it's in a bakery and I can smell the pie..." His stomach growled.

"We'll go check that soul that's alone." Myra glowed and became a katana blade. Ethen held her and ran in the direction of the lonesome soul. Roy leaped on the rooftops and proceeded towards the bakery. An explosion Stopped the fox in his tracks. He could hear Ethen laughing. 'he did not...' Roy turned to see his charger in pieces. 'I am going to kill him...'

* * *

**Well that's chapter one of my first fic. Hope you enjoyed and please review. I'll try to update when I can, but no promises.**

**This is the kitsune saying, goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2: The horde

**Alright, chapter 2. Let's begin.**

**disclaimer: I don't own shit, just my OCs.**

* * *

The fox leaped from the roof tops until he reached the bakery. He saw five strange looking infected clawing at the doors. Roy's arm flashed and became a large blade with a cylinder and gun hammer at his shoulder. He took aim at the easiest target. A large portly zombie who had a foul stench on him.

"Say good bye scum." The fox fired off a crimson colored bullet that exploded as it hit it's target. But the explosion was on the infected's side. Apparently the Boomer explodes and showers everything in bile when it's killed with the kishin egg floating above it's carcass. Roy passed it off and aimed at a hunched up man that had a twisted laugh. It's laughter was painful to hear, _'time to put you down' _the fox fired another bullet that collided with it's skull and yet another soul floated above it. "Two down, three to-Aghh!"

A slimy yet strong tentacle wrapped around his neck and pulled him away. The tentacle was constricting him and tightening even more as he was dragged. Thinking quick, he changed both arms into blades and cut off the tentacles. Getting up, he saw where the tentacle came from. A man with many tumors covering his face stood feet away from him. The tentacle was actually a thick tongue... Roy didn't hesitate to cut it apart. After it was chopped into pieces, it expeleed a green cloud of smoke. The fox coughed and weezed, but it didn't appear harmful and he grabbed another kishin egg.

"Heeeeelp!" A cry of pain could be heard from inside the bakery. He put the egg in his pocket and crashed through the window of said building. Inside a hooded zombie with large claws sat on top of a man's chest. The Hunter pulled back a claw to begin it's attack, Roy stabbed his arm blade through the skull of the special infected and took it off the man. The zombie still struggled for it's meal and pointlessly flailed at the fox. Roy grinned. "This will end it." He fired another bullet directly between the eyes, the brain, flesh and bones scattered and the body fell limp.

"Ay, thanks a ton man, I woulda been zombie shit if yew didn't save mah sorry ass." The man got up, he had a thick southern accent with vulgar langauge. "Mah name's Keith, and yew?" He stretched his muscles as he asked his question.

"Roy." The fox simplied answered.

"Ay, what are yew? Yew got cat ears and a big fluffay tail, and I saw that kickass gun-sword-arm-thing on yah." The man removed a red hat he was wearing to scratch his head in curiousity. Keith had the same shade of auburn hair like Roy, his face had countless scars, but his eyes were a deep shade of blue that had care in them. Unlike the fox, who had resented his cat statement.

"I'M A FOX, NOT A STUPID FUCKING CAT!" Roy yelled at the top of his lungs, he needed to release his anger after seeing his car blown to pieces.. Keith held his arms up in defense.

"Alright, sorry, mah bad. But I coulda sworn I saw yew with a sword thing." Keith scratched the small beard on his chin. The fox changed his arm back to the gun blade.

"I'm a gun blade, a representative of the DWMA. It's my mission right now to rescue survivors. Any questins?" He regretted that last sentence. Keith had asked about generally everything having to do with the DWMA, learning about meisters, weapons, the kishin eggs, Death Scythes, witches, and his team members in Kuroi Hikari.

* * *

"Myra, I'm worried about House Pet." Ethen spoke to his katana as he ran.

"You did blow up his car, but he'll be fine..at least I hope so." Myra was used to decapitate a couple of infected as they made their way to the park. They fell into a beat of cutting off heads and Ethen began a song about cutting off heads. He kept a nice grin despite having blood all over his face. "Never sing that song again Ethen. You're creepy enough." A sweat drop appeared on the blood stained katana. Bomber boy stop as they reached the bottom of the hill.

"Awww c'mon, at least let hum it." The katana sighed as her meister walked up the hill. At the top was a little girl with ash blonde hair wearing a black cloak. Se opened her eyes to reveal that they were a piercing emerald green. (IT IS NOT MAKA, I WILL EXPLAIN MORE ON HER IN THE END)

"Why hello there little boy..." Her voice carried a brittish accent. "It's so nice to finally meet what the DWMA sent after me...I'm a little disappointed." Ethen lost his smile and held on tightly to Myra.

"So you're the witch, I feel bad for hurting a little girl like you." Bomber boy pointed the blade at the girl. The witch laughed.

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, I'm actually a thousand years old...My name is Evangeline AK. McDowell, the most powerful vampiric witch in the world!" She introduced herself as a large horde can be heard gathering in the distance.

* * *

The fox was walking with the hick following, ranting about "mah buddy Ellis and I.." with the rest being a long winded and inpropable story on how he got so many scars. How the man was alive today was a BIG mystery. "...and that's when I somehow got under my mower and run mah self over, yew would not believe how many stitches i had to-" Roy stopped the man by raising his hand in the air, he could hear the horde's shriek heading towards the direction his team mates went in.

"Death damn it...I hate to rush things, but we need to run now." The hick understood and both sprinted away in the direction of the park.

* * *

Eva stood still, not one infected bother her as they filled the park. When he killed one, two took it's place. verything seemed hopeless. Just when things couldn't get worst, a Tank appeared. A massive mutated chunk of muscle rampaged through the infected, making it's way to the partners. "Shit! We're dead!" Myra yelled as they ran away.

"Madness Cannon!" As if from nowhere, a large red beam decintergrated the Tank and the surrounding infected.

* * *

Roy sniffed the air as they ran. '_fresh blood...and... ? oh shit.' _When they reached the park, a young man stood between Ethen and a little girl. The young man had black wavy hair with red streaks in the front bangs. It was the last person the fox wanted to see in a zombie appocalypse. Damien Cruise.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, couldn't help myself. Anyways, Evangeline is a vampire from an anime I watched called Negima, (I don't own it...nor the ) In it, she has magic so she I 'borrowed' her to be my witch for this fic. I know that she looks like Maka, which is funny because her voice actor (Laurah Bailey) also plays Maka. But she's not the only, a ton of Soul Eater characters are in Negima. But enough of that. I hope you liked it, please review and thank you all who already have. I kinda wanna start another fic, but i won't neglect this one, expect updates once a week.**

**I'm the Kitsune, and good bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kishin's Son

**Alright the third chapter, a little action but becomes a filler torwards halfway. Also a little warning, maybe a little underage drinking, but...I don't really know if it counts...**

**Disclaimer: Need I explain that I don't own anything when I'm on a site called Fanfiction?**

* * *

The zombie horde stayed still and showed no sign of attacking the meisters and weapons. Keith stared at the new young man that destroyed about fifty infected and a Tank. "Who is that guy, Roy?" The hick asked as he watched him approach Evangeline.

"Damien Cruise, one of the meisters in my group, Kuroi Hikari. Remember how I said that the DWMA stops Kishin eggs from becoming full kishins?" The fox didn't show any sign of fear while he explained. "The last Kishin was his father. Cruise is the son of Asura."

Said kishin's son stuck his hand out and a meat clever sword formed in his hand. "Being a kishin, it allows you to control Madness...meisters use a weapon partner, but he doesn't need it." Roy continued. Cruise pointed the sword at the witch and smiled.

"The son of Asura? Maybe the DWMA isn't full of nobodies after all." Eva walked over and placed a hand on the blade. "You might actually pose a threat, boy." In an instant, the whole sword began to crystalize and shattered in his hand.

"Oh dear, you broke my sword, it's not like I have millions of other ways to harm you." The sarcasm was evident in his voice, Cruise's widening grin didn't hide his intentions either.

The witch charge at him with her fist glowing a dark purple, she aimed at his chest. Keith ran in and attempted to protect the new stranger, but something stopped him from moving closer. Evangeline was having the same problem. Both were at least 2 feet away from him, but couldn't proceed further.

"Mystic Shield, it's just like a witch's Soul Protect, but only bigger." The kishin laughed and had charged Madness in his palm. "You die here, Madness Can-" A dark hand grasped his arm and caused him to lose his focus. The witch began to giggle.

"As I thought, you could use that shield but not while using another attack, and so ends your pathetic life as a half baked kishin." The arm that had a hold of his hand came from his own shadow.

"It can't be...if she really is a vampire, then all darkness belongs to her." Ethen gasped as he watched in realization.

The sound of another Tank approaching brought them out of astonishment. The fox was the first to react. He grabbed Keith's hand and ran over to Ethen and Myra. "As much as this reunion is sweet, we need to haul ass, NOW!"

"What about me, you stupid House Pet?!" The kishin yelled, still in the hold of Eva. The fox ran towards him, while changing his arm into the gun blade. He first fired rounds at the dark arm, then charged at Evangeline. The witch ducked but the grip on Cruise was lost.

"Now run!" All the Kuroi Hikari members, and Keith, ran in the direction of a mall. None looked back at the horde that followed.

* * *

"Crap! Crap! Son of a bitch! Damn it to hell! Motherf-" Roy's foul langauge was cut off by a punch from Myra. The survivors made it in a 'Safe Room' that were conviently placed throughout the states when the infection began. "Ok, first question...Why the hell are you here, Cruise?" The fox rubbed his cheek and spit out some blood. The kishin was drinking a soda and stared back at him.

"I wasn't going to sit down and protect home base when the only hope of the academy was a depressed red head, his care taker/girlfriend, and a little flea bag." Keith was skeptical, they worked in the same team, but argued like they hated each other.

"So how are Satoshi and Ash?" The fox ignored the little statement and continued questioning.

"Satoshi is fine, dealing with regular guard duty, and so is your boyfriend."

"Yew shouldn't say stuff like that." The hick spoke out and in returned got awkward stares from all the weapons and meisters.

"He wasn't joking when he said boyfriend..." Myra began.

"Ash and Roy are what you call...special..." Cruise filled in.

The fox was blushing. "He likes to pack fu-" Roy covered Ethen's mouth before he could say anything more. His face was pure red.

"Don't listen to him, he hasn't taken his meds yet." Myra took out a syringe and injected Bomber boy with it. Said boy fell unconscious and mumbled in his drug induced sleep.

"...mama...I want the exploding panda..."

Keith began checking through the supplies the Safe Room had to offer, after searching for a couple minutes, he found the one drink he needed. Beer.

"I can't believe no one bothered to drink this before." Keith took out a six pack and snapped one open. Roy sniffed the air and drooled.

"Toss me one." He comanded.

"no, you're underage." Myra butt in again.

"I'm 96." The fox replied. Myra had a bloody aura on her.

"Bull. Fucking. Shit."

"I'm a fox, therefore age faster than humans, I may be 16, but I'm actually around the age of 96...look it up." The katana sighed.

"Whatever, get drunk." Roy cheered and took a beer and drank it with delight on his face. "I need to tell Lord Death about all this." Myra got up and approached the window. "42-42-564, anytime you want to knock on Death's door." She hummed to herself as she wrote the numbers down. The mirror rippled and soon faded into the image of Death the Kid.

"Hello Miss Hatter. I take it that you have some important news to share." The shinigami's voice was clear to everyone in the room.

"Holy shit, how the hell yew get the window to do that? And who's the zebra haired guy?" Keith caused both Lord Death and Myra to sweat drop.

"...as I was about the say, we found the witch. She is a vampire witch by the name of Evangeline Ak. McDowell, and she did start the infection like you suspected."

"I see, and what about those two, I strictly told you Damien to stay and protect Death City." Lord Death began his scolding.

"He saved us all." Roy spoke while sipping from his beer. "If he didn't showed up, Ethen and Myra would be dead and devoured, if that happened, I would die because I had no backup. So don't get mad at Cruise."

Kid stood silent for a few seconds. "Are you drinking beer?" The fox turned the can so Lord Death could have a clear view of it. "This is unacceptable!"

"Thank you, I told him he was underage too." Myra was relived to speak with a sane person.

"You should be drinking wine! Beer is way too disgusting and cheap to even be consumed! And the way you're drinking it is way too onesided! It throws off the symmetry!" The katana's one shred of hope vanished.

"Oh yeah, this is Keith...uh...what was your last name again?" The fox asked.

"Smith."

"...Smith, a survivor AND a meister." Roy took another swig of his beer.

Cruise stared at the survivor for a while, looking at his soul. _'House Pet wasn't kidding, he is a meister...his soul is laced with scars and it's way too calm for a serious weapon partner'_ "Hey flea bag."

"What?" The fox turned his head to the kishin.

"Try letting the southerner wield you."

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 3, stay tuned next week. For the training and stuff... bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Soul (not) to Eat

**(insert usual crap I say here)**

**(Insert Disclaimer here, preferably a clever one)**

* * *

Roy finished his beer and tossed the car in the air, shooting it with his gun blade. "Ok, it's a great idea." The fox walked up to Keith and began to glow. The hick grabbed the glowing object that remained and revealled itself to be a full gun blade. The grip was aligned with the blade, making it seem like a small machete. A trigger was found at the edge of the grip with a cylinder on the opposite end. The blade protruded from said cylinder with an indentation for the firing bullets to pass through.

"Damn Roy, yew look kickass." Keith widely smiled from ear to ear. The fox's reflection appeared in the blade.

"Thanks, and it looks like we can resonate nicely... so let's go get some practice."

As the two tested out their team work, Lord Death was still on the line with the others.

"Another strange thing is that there appear to be infected that are also kishin eggs." Cruise explained. In the reflection, Proffesor Stein walked in and approached the mirror.

"The infected kishin are exactly what they sound like. Kishins thats have been infected with the Green Flu, they retain their souls but still lose their sense of reason. There are even witches that have been infected, but their souls lose most of their magical properties." The mad proffesor explained while the glare on his glasses hid his eyes.

"So what happens if a weapon eats an infected witch's soul?" Myra was glad someone else with a somewhat ok mind was speaking with her.

"Well if you're asking, 'will they become a Death Scythe?' the answer is yes and no. It may have been a witch's soul, but the magic that was in it is depleted, that magic is what truly turns a weapon into a Death Scythe. But since it still has some magic, a slight change in the weapon will occur, but not enough to be considered a Death Sythe. And they will have to start right from the very beginning and collect 99 kishin eggs again until they get a real witch's soul." Stein laughed with a slight grin. "I had fun discovering these facts." It then occured to Cruise and Myra that some forceful dissecting was the cause of his happiness.

"Might as well let House Pet know... or not." The kishin smiled evilly, knowing that Roy was paying no attention to them. After Ethen had woken up, they left to track down Evangeline and get some practice in.

* * *

The horde was relatively small. Not much zombies to kill. But all oppurtinities were used to sharpen their skills. Keith had gotten used to slicing and shooting infinite bullets. At one time he even declared Roy 'Mah new huntin' partner!'. Ethen was having the time of his life, once again singing his infamous song about decapitation. With the usual yelling of Myra as the chorus.

They travelled a long way, reaching a super market to fill up on supplies. The new partners immediately ran over to the alcohol aisle and began drinking enough to destroy two elephant livers. "Ah man, this reminds me of this one time, mah buddy Ellis and I..."

"SHUT UP, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" They could hear Cruise's shouts from across the store. The kishin was grumpy due to not finding his favorite soda in the store. Out of all the drinks to be sold out, his dear Dr. Pepper. He searched endlessly until a vending machine that had the familiar red label glowed in the corner of his eye sight. But before he could run to it, a Tank crashed through the wall and lifted the vending machine, tossing at Cruise. His eye began to twitch.

The sound of rage, suffering, a cow being turned inside out, and multiple stab sounds reveberatted out for miles.

Ethen and Myra watched five seconds of the rampage, and covered their eyes for the rest of the five minutes. Moral of the story, don't fuck with Cruise and his soda.

* * *

"Here's another egg for you House Pet." The kishin tossed the egg to Roy, who was currently sprawled on his back with an empty bottle of vodka in hand.

"Huh? Oh, thanks, I forgot that I haven't eaten my other souls yet." The fox pulled out 7 other eggs.

"Wait, yew eat those things?" The hick asked, still drinking.

"Yup."

"They taste good?" He continued.

"It's not the taste, it's the texture of it as it goes down." Roy grabbed the other soul and gulped down all of them in one bite.

"Ahh..." He clapped his hands and sighed. "Nothing fills the stomach up more than some kishin's soul. Now all I need is one more egg and a witch."

"Then what?" Keith constantly asked. Cruise backed away slowly.

"Have fun explaining it to him." And the kishin was gone.

"When a weapon eats 99 kishin eggs and a witch's soul, they become a Death Scythe..." The fox lectured on for hours until they heard sobbing in the distance.

"Wait, I know that sound, it's a witch, a zombie kind though." The hick got up. "Maybe it's an infected magical witch, I heard that guy with the screw in his head on the magicy window say somethin' about it." Keith chuckled. "That guy takes the phrase 'go screw yerself' to a whole new level." Both redheads began to show that on a scale of 1 to 100, their immaturity is a 69.

The two headed deeper into the store and followed the crying. The voice was obviously femine, and it was close by. They turned a corner and saw where the sobbing was coming from. On the ground, not three feet away from them, was a woman that had ellongated claws and an gaunt appearance. She continued to cry as Roy changed into his weapon form. Keith took aim at the skull. But something else was in the area. Before they could react, strange green acid pooled around them. It was burning through the hick's shoes and into the soles of his feet. The fox reverted back to his human form and tossed his meister out of the acid. Before any real damage could be attained.

The new target was another female zombie, this one having a long neck and saggy appearance. Roy leaped out of the puddle of burning goo before it could melt through and assaulted the Spitter with a barrage of bullets. The infected lay dead, leaving even more acid and an egg as it's death.

"Ah shit man, I can't walk with out no shoes. Not with that burnin' shit around." Keith complained. The fox removed his boots and socks to toss back to his new meister.

"Just rest, I got this bitch." Roy changed both arms into blades and tackled the now growling witch. She reeled back her claws, but was cut short by bullet fire, and then was caught with both blades on each side of her neck. Much like scissors, Roy crossed them and popped of her head, her blood spraying out of her neck and spinal area. The tainted purple soul floated by him. "As Patty Thompson would say...YES, FUCKING GIRAFFE!"**(1)**

"...the hell?" Keith was lost.

"You don't know her, so you wouldn't get it." He grabbed the two souls and helped his partner up. "Let's go show the others what a Death Scythe looks like." Roy had a cocky grin and practicly skipped all the way back.

* * *

"BEHOLD EVERYONE, I SHALL NOW BECOME A DEATH SCYTHE!" The fox held the infected witch's soul after eating the egg on the way. His three team mates held back their smiles and laughter, knowing that he was just full of hot air and wouldn't become an actuall Death Scythe. He ate the soul and sighed in relief. His body glowing a dark crimson. "I FEEL THE POWER!" He was drunk on power...and regularly drunk as a pre-celebration. The light faded and a puff of white smoke surrounded him. When it cleared, he looked exactly the same. "Does this power make me look fat?" Roy slurred in his words and fell over unconscience. The three couldn't hold it anymore, they busted into an hysterical laughing fit, tears of pure joy rolled down their faces.

"Uh, what's so funny y'all?" Once again, the hick was lost at the joke. Myra was the first to recover.

"He ate an infected witch soul, he's needs a real witch soul. Now he needs to get those 99 kishin eggs again." The fox awopke to the last statement.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! I AM GONNA *BEEP* AND *BEEP* THE *BEEP* WITH THE *BEEP* TIL THE *BEEP* AND THAT'S AFTER I STEAL A FROG FROM A PET STORE!" The fox went on until Cruise slapped him.

* * *

**This was more of another filler, but it made a good laugh.**

**(1) That was a Soul eater Abrigded line for Patty durring the test, if you have not watched Soul Eater Abrigded by TheSEATeam, you have not truly laughed.**

**Until the next chapter, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fourth Wall

**...**

**Disclaimer: ...what? I've run out of witty things to say, ok...I don't have to fucking impress you. I don't own crap, I flush it. Who would keep crap?**

* * *

A whole week had passed after the witch incedent. Roy wasn't as pissed after learning the new changes that he got. He now posessed a new weapon form, machete and sawed off shotgun, at the same time. He gloated about being able to be **two seperate weapons at the same time!**

The group tracked the scent of the witch back to an amusement park called Whispering Oaks, just like the towns before, it was flooded with infected. They were resting in the safe room set in the Tunnel of Love ride. Ethen and Myra were checking the supplies, Keith was polishing a SMG he found earlier, Roy was staring at a bottle of wine choosing not to drink but shoot it. (He decided to quit since the witch thing) Cruise was huddled in the corner in the fetal position, crying softly.

"What the hell is up with the Kishin dude?" The three others all responded at the same time with the same answer.

"Withdrawal."

"Huh?" Keith scratched his head.

"They took it from me Mommy, why'd they take it?" Cruise mumbled. Myra turned her attention to the others.

"Maybe we should get Professor Maka here to help."

"No thanks, I don't want to get chopped, we just need to get him some Dr. Pepper." Ethen looked through the supplies again, seeing if the favored drink was in it.

Cruise was now sucking his thumb.

"Ugh, just go out and find some the soda for him, me and Keith will stay to make sure he's safe." Roy sighed and commanded.

"You don't order us around, I'll only take orders from a Professor, a Death scythe or Lord Death." The fox held his bladed arm up to Myra's throat.

"Do it, or you'll have a headless bride." Myra stayed calm and shifted her arm into a blade and directed it to the fox's nether region.

"You even think about cutting my head off, I'll make sure you never have puppies." Roy gulped and released the scary, pissed Myra. He took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead.

"Shit, if you did that, Ash would've bitched slap you into infinity and beyond, he loves my-"

"MOMMY, WHY DID THEY TAKE IT FROM ME?!" The screaming kishin interrupted the innuendo. Ethen covered his ears and approached the door with Myra. She changed into the purple katana and they soon left. Before Cruise could start screaming again, Keith duct taped his mouth shut... Three time, just incase.

Roy looked through the supplies as well and found his favorite candy.

"Pockey!" He held it like it was a baby. The fox took out a pockey stick and started munching on it.

"What is that?" The hick asked and took a stick.

"It's a candy cookie straw with filling on the inside, it's delicious and makes a good game with a friend." The fox felt nostalgia come back.

"Cool, can I play the game?" Keith finished his stick and grabbed another. Roy flushed red.

"No, the game could lead to..." Keith leaned in to hear the rest.

"What?"

* * *

The couple walked out into the food stands by the Tunnel of Love. The stands had rotten food, but for some mysterious reason, lot's of ammunition for firearms.

"Why are there so much ammo, but no food?" Myra asked, looking at a pipe bomb.

"I don't know, maybe because this is a video game crossover." Ethen broke the fourth wall, shocking the readers and author.

"I have no idea what you're talking about... did you take your medication?" Bomber boy grinned.

"No, but the world is more clearer when you don''t have drugs clouding your brain." The girl chose not to question it and kept looking.

The night was approaching, and the zombies were nowhere in sight.

"It's quiet, too quiet." Myra noted.

"Seriously? I doubt people in this generation even know the origin of that line."

"What the hell are you even talking about?!" The two walked into a dark kitchen of a resteraunt. "Ethen, I know you have a lighter, so can you bring it out?"

Her meister searched his pocket and lit a small flame from the lighter. The flame flickered off a light, the illumantion revealled that there were infected crowded up against a soda dispenser. "Saw that coming..." Ethen got out a sewing needle and stabbed it into the eye of an infected that creeped up behind him. Myra shifted into weapon form and assisted Ethen in the rescue mission for soda. "The rescue mission for soda, how stupid does that sound?" Apparently Bomber boy can't keep his mouth shut and just let me write this story! "Ok, calm down." Don't tell me to calm down Red! I can do anything right now! "Like what?" The remaining zombies started to dance to showtunes and then exploded into a bunch of kittens.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Myra yelled to Ethen.

"I tricked the author into doing the dirty work." YOU CHEEKY BASTARD! ...Eh, I'll just go with it. Myra rubbed her temples and inspected the soda dispenser. Dr. Pepper was in the selections.

"Finally, now we can cure Cruise from his craziness."

* * *

As Cruise was struggling to get out of the duct tape prison Keith had created. The new partners were playing a game of pockey kiss. Roy was still red as his hair, Keith seemed pretty ok, despite being centimeters away from lips touching lips.

"Give up, you'll never win." Roy mumbled while chewing his side of the pockey stick.

"Aw man, this reminds me off this one time mah buddy Ellis and I-"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Roy backed away, losing the game. But he was curious on why the hell this reminded the hick of a story with this Ellis guy.

"Hah, I win!"

"Why did this remind you of Ellis?" Roy began prying. This time Keith had pink tinting his cheeks.

"Oh, no reason." Before he could more questions in, the door opened and Ethen lugged in a soda machine. Upon seeing Dr. Pepper written on one of the labels, Cruise busted out of duct tape jail and put a cup up to the dispenser. His favorite drink poured out, and he swore that angels were singing as he chugged it down.

* * *

**I don't need to explain that this was filler... the fourth wall break said enough.**

**Until next time, stay toasty my friends.**

**Ethen: You can't use Cinnamon Toast Ken's outro.**

**What the fuck Ethen? How'd you get here?**

**Ethen: You don't need to fucking know.**

**...Ok, how about you do the outro**

**Ethen: Gladly, Next time, watch the character death.**

**Hey! You're spoiling it for our readers!**

**Ethen: I didn't say who dies.**

**Whatever...**


	6. Chapter 6: Death in Death City

**Roy: *sitting in the emo corner***

**Cruise: What's wrong with House Pet?**

**Ethen: He got friendzoned IRL.**

**Myra: Oh Death that must suck.**

**Roy: ...It feels like I've read Crona's poem 88 times... I don't have the energy to do the disclaimer...**

**Ethen: *takes the disclaimer from Roy and starts reading* He doesn't own Soul Eater or Left 4 Dead, only the OCs... If he did own them, there would be another season of the anime and Left 4 Dead would have Keith as a playable character? What the hell?**

**Keith: MAKE IT HAPPEN!**

* * *

**Death City Nevada, Three days ago.**

The students of the DWMA were helping keeping the city under control and free from the Green Flu. Because of the strength of the academy, Death City was made a safe zone for survivors to be dropped off. Though every now and then, a few infected get past the security and need to be dealt with. But it was still the most safest place in America.

A few elite students and teachers awaited another drop off of survivors. It had been over a week since the departure of Kuroi Hikari's chosen members, and the unauthorized leave of Damien Cruise.

"What's taking so long?" A girl with purple hair and cat ears complained.

"Their being dropped off by helicopter, not jet, so of course they're not here yet." A blonde girl replied.

"Well aren't you smart, Kiki." The cat retaliated and sighed. "Why did Cruise have to leave me here?" As she asked, Mifune and Stein approached them.

"I don't like when the kishin boy is around you, Artemis." Mifune added with a stoic face.

"Daddy, I love him!"

"Well you're not the only one with a lover out there." A boy with wavy, brown black hair replied. His eyes were two different colors and starting fill with tears. "Roy is still out there." A spikey black haired boy patted him on the back.

"He'll be fine Ash. Now quit worrying."

"Hmm, the survivors have arrived." Stein anounced. The others looked out into the distance to see the figure of a helicopter in the sky. When it landed. Five people came out from it. All of them appeared over the age of 20, all except for a girl with ash blonde hair and green eyes.

"Welcome to Death City, we will escort you to an apartment where you can live and provide you with the proper nessecities for living." The crazed professor explained.

"What, so I'm supposed to put me life into a man with a screw in his head, four fucking teenagers, and a man with a billion samurai swords on his back?" A middle aged man said bitterly, his white suit stained with blood. A younger man with a hat on stood infront of him.

"Aw c'mon Nick, at least give 'em some slack, they are lettin' us live here for free. And we don't have to worry about no zombies. It reminds me of this one time mah buddy Keith-"

"Damn it Ellis! I am gonna find this Keith, zombie or not, and wring his neck!" While the four adults ried calming down the arguement, the little girl stared directly at Artemis.

"Um, hello. What's your name little girl?" The cat asked, trying to be nice.

"My name is of no importance to you, mortal." Artemis began to get infurriated.

"Deep breaths Artemis, you don't wanna break any windows again." Kiki put in. The cat did as instructed and breathed through her nose. As she did, she smelled something familiar. _'Wait, it can't be...' _Taking a good look at her, the girl had no wounds whatsoever and was free of any blood or grime.

"Hey, Ash, Kiki, you mind coming with me? I just remembered that Lord Death wanted to talk with us." The other two nodded and followed her through the streets of the city. When they reached the staircase of the academy, Artemis began to speak. "You won't believe me when I say this, but that girl smells like Cruise and that mutt."

"Maybe they rescued her and the others." Kiki theorized. But the cat shook her head.

"It can't be, the mission was to rescue after they hunted the witch. And what little girl has a brittish accent out here?"

"Hm, I was wrong again. It seems like the DWMA does have more reliable and sharp students. Too bad that you won't live long enough to tell the shinigami that a witch is here." The girl stood in the middle of the stairs. Artemis and Ash stood next to each other while Kiki took the form of an ax.

"We'll take you down, by the end of the day you'll be listening to Smashing Pumpkins!" Artemis yelled.

"That joke sucked, you know that right?" The boy pointed out.

"Whatever! Kiki, soul resonance! Smashing Pumpkin!" (see why the joke sucked...) The ax blade grew larger and the cat ran towards the witch. When she sliced her in half, purple crystals began forming on the blade.

"You should really pay attention and see that I set a decoy in place of myself. Now the DWMA is short one student." The blonde weapon returned to human form, getting rid of the crystals. But as they tried to find the witch, they noticed Ash was missing. The two searched franticly for their friend, until a scream brought up their worst fear. The witch Evangeline stood at the top of the DWMA, a blue and yellow soul along with a white blood stained bandana was in her hands. "Let it be on your canscience that he died because you were too weak to stop me. I bid you farewwell, and that you live long enough so that I can add your souls to my collection."

With one last laugh, Eva vanished into millions of bats. All that remained was the bandana as it slowly fell to the ground. "Oh no, what are we gonna do Kiki?" Artemis caught the bandana as her weapon stared into the sky.

"We have to find Cruise."

* * *

**Cruise: *being held back by Ethen, Myra, and Keith* HOW DARE YOU HAVE MY KITTEN GET PUT IN DANGER LIKE THAT!**

**Ethen: Calm down, House Pet didn't mean it.**

**Myra: Give him a break, he was depressed enough, now his boyfriend's dead.**

**Roy: *mumbles in the emo corner***

**Keith: I think he said to read and review.**

**Black Star: HOW COME YOUR GOD HASN'T SHOWN UP YET, AM I TOO AWESOME TO APPEAR IN THIS!?**

**Everyone: GET OUT!**

**Excalibur: FOOLS!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Lost Brother

**Cruise: WHEN ARE WE GONNA PLAY SOCCER WITH A ZOMBIE'S HEAD!?**

**Roy: Maybe when you reach the age of FUCK YOU!**

**Myra: *facepalms* Komamura's Son AKA Roy doesn't own Soul Eater or Left 4 Dead.**

**Artemis: He only owns himself and was given permission for the other OCs. *Turns to a cat and rests on Cruise's lap***

**Ethen: How come we don't cuddle like that Myra?**

**Myra: Maybe cause I'm not a fucking animal!**

**Roy: *Crying* At least you guys have lovers!**

**Kiki: *playing Temple Run 2 on a tablet* I don't. Who needs men when you have technology.**

**Keith: Y'all wasted so much time on one lil' thing on datin'.**

**Cruise: I will stab your throat just so I don't have to listen to you butcher the english language.**

**Keith: *Insert come at me bro meme here***

**Cruise: Ugh, you are such an idiot. And made that crappy new cover anyways? *points towards the cover***

**Roy: *growling* I did, and it's my weapon form!**

**Kiki: Just cut to the story...**

* * *

Keith sighed as he rested on the stage of The Midnight Riders' concert.

"I can't believe we missed 'em." The kishin boy decapitated a zombie and slapped the forehead of said zombie. (Facepalming on someone else's face)

"Maybe because we're in a fucking zombie infection!" Ethen jumped down from the stands.

"At least we've secured the stage for now. That way we can set up an base of operatations here."

"For what? We're hunting a witch, after she's dead we won't ever come back here." Myra argued. Roy sat back staring at the sky, ignoring the conversation and trying to clear his head.

"Hey guys, what do you think everyone at the academy is doing right now?" He asked and stared at the black moon.

"Well they're probably adjusting to all the survivors flooding up the city... I couldn't stand how crowded it got." Cruise sighed and kicked the dismerbered head towards Ethen, hitting him in the back. "That was for my baby! No one dares mess with my soda!" He was still mad about Ethen placing a bomb in his dispenser, thus causing it to explode and Cruise's pissy mood to return. Ethen turned around and kicked it back. The two ended up p;aying soccer with the head.

"Yew happy now Cruise?" Keith chuckled.

"I was until you started talking, you chop up words more than I chopped up my parents." The hick began laughing... alone. When he realized that he was serious Keith shut up for once.

The group continued with searching the stage, but mostly Myra and Cruise. The others were lazy and didn't help.

"Will you guys get off your lazy asses and help look for supplies!" Myra fumed at the redheads.

"I would, but I'm on my lazy tail." Roy joked, getting an adrenaline needle stabbed into his arm, curtousy of Mad Hatter's daughter. "What the fuck was that for?! I think I'm dying, my heart won't stop beating and everything's all crazy carzy in my face!" The fox began panicking and fell over. "And I smell a cat!"

"He's right, a cat with magical capabilities and a weapon are just on the other side of that door." Bomber boy explained after using soul perception. Cruise stopped kicking the zombie head and ran to the door. Upon opening it, he was jumped by Artemis.

"It is you Kitten!" Cruise actually smiled warmly. Just then, the universe started ripping apart and a meteor crashe- I'm just kidding, but it was a rare occurence. The cat nuzzled into his neck.

"I've missed you, and don't you ever leave me alone just to go on a dangerous mission with that mutt!" She pointed at Roy who was now rolling on the concrete singing Black Paper Moon. He was surprisingly good... which really says something since he was high off adrenaline. Kiki walked in nonchalantly and shut the steel door. She waved off the other members and continued towards the drugged fox. Kiki slapped him eight times.

"Snap out of it. Your boyfriend's dead." The whole group minus Artemis gasped. Including the fox. The effects began to fade enough to the point that he could understand that his lover was dead. Kiki handed him Ash's signature white bandana. "He died by the hands of this witch."

The fox grasped the bandana and fell to his knees. Keith attempted to comfort his weapon but was sent back by a bullet hitting him directly in the chest. He rubbed the bruised area and snapped.

"What the hell Roy!?" Before any questions could be asked, Ethen held his head and began grunting in pain from a migrane.

"Ethen! did you forget your meds again?!" She half scolded and asked.

"Yes, enough to keep me safe from the kishin boy's wave length, it has to be from House Pet!" Though it seemed like the fox never had madness, it always remained dormant as feral insticts that he kept at peace. But the walls of sanity gave in the flood of emotions that consumed him and now erased all reason in him. Roy let out a yell that attracted the horde. In little time, zombies began climbing the walls of the so called secured stage. The weapons, aside from the gun blade shifted forms to aid their meisters. Keith ran up to the sound system.

"what the hell are you doing?" The kishin asked and slaughter 12 zombies with dual blades in hand.

"The zombies are already here, might as well play some kickass music." Keith hit a few buttons on the system and the speakers began to play Through the Fire and the Flames by Dragonforce. It was a nice ambient sound to go along with murdering infected. The fox grinned just like Stein's sadistic grins. He started laughing and changed both arms into blades and fired randomly into the horde.

"Time to scatter worms~!" He practicly was singing his words. He leaped and stabbed one infected repeatedly and returned both arms to normal. The infected gathered around him and surrounded him. "Awww everyone wants a hug~ I HATE HUGS~!" The fox did a handstand with his legs forming the blades and fired off while spinning. All zombies that came too close were sliced in half, the others being shot aas if getting hit by a gatling gun.

"Ugh, this song is great and all but I need something else." Cruise grew black angel wings and flew back to the soyund system with Keith, who was using his old SMG. Cruise turned off Through the Fire and the Flames and put on Let the Bodies Hit the Floor. The fox stopped his rampaged and killed to the beat of the song.

"Hey, I was listenin' to that!" Keith argued and switched it back. The two became immature children and kept returning the songs back and forth.

"Red Light!" Ethen's trusted purple katana began glowing red and formed into a meat cleaver like Cruise's and continued slaying zombies.

"Smashing Pumpkins!" The ax became larger and Artemis swung it with ease. A zombie crept up behind her and attempted a bite on her tail. The kishin took a moment to take the hick's gun and shot said zombie in the head without ever averting his gaze from the controls of the sound system. Unknow to them, the fox's killing style was depending on the song that played. Bomber boy cut off a tongue of a smoker that failed to strangle him and stabbed the special infected before it could return fire.

The horde kept coming. It seemed endless and forever. Up until the witch Evageline seized her monsters and stood before them. Roy continued fighting like a feral monster.

"Come on, why are you just standing there~!?" Eva smiled and floated above the stage.

"What is your goal witch?" Cruise was the first to speak.

"Like all witches, spreading madness throughout the world."

"By zombies? That makes no sense, and why kill Ash?" Artemis brought up the fact that she could have destroyed the whole academy but only killed one student.

"It's simple really, the only one in the group that could truly track me effectively was your flea bitten mutt, but now he can't tell the difference between a dust cloud and a cup of squirrel."

"Did someone say BACON~!" The fox cried at a Hunter as he ripped it's limbs off.

"And what about the spread of madness? How is an infection supposed to spread it?" Ethen glared at the young looking witch.

"A bit more complicated than you think, but I'll numb it down so you imbeciles can understand. When a human is resting in a safe room, hearing day and night the growls and cries of the infected each day, having to kill what was once human just to live for a couple more hours until the human must kill another. After experiencing this, he adapts to the feeling of a kill and soon throws away the fear of killing others. But that is when it begins, the human becomes self relient and seeks self presevation. He or she eventually turns on their owm kind and slowly give in to the hell in their heads. It maybe a slow process, but I have an estimate that Death City will fall to this in two months." The witch let out a sigh in content. "You fools have no chance at a normal world even if this infection is cured. Half the world would be gone thanks to the multiple murders you have done. Has ever crossed your mind that the zombies can still remember who they once were? Despite having no souls, they were still human at one point."

Having been fed up with her speech, Keith ran from the stage and ran to his weapon.

"Get back or I'll burn you~!" The fox cried as he changed his arms to blades. Keith grabbed Roy and held him in a hug, not caring that the blades were cutting his body deep.

"Snap out of it, Dalton!" All were shocked to hear him call him by a different name. The fox stared up at him, his eyes were dull yellow with red lining the iris. Tears welled up and began dripping down his cheeks. "I thought yew were familiar, I 'member when I was eight, mah mamma told me I was gonna have a baby brother... but she told me that she had a miscarriage, I don't remember much but she said that my brother wasn't human too. I didn't know that she lied and that yew were still alive, Dalton"

* * *

**Everyone: THAT'S IT?!**

**Cruise: It can't be left there!**

**Ethen: Way to make a Death damned cliffhanger!**

**Myra: Calm down boys, I'm pretty sure there's a reason.**

**Artemis: So until then...**

**Kiki: Play Temple Run 2**

**Cruise: ... Ok, yeah let's just go with that...**

**Kiki: *playing on her tablet***


	8. Chapter 8: Symmetrical Chapter Finale

**Roy: Flashback.**

**Everyone: Are you fucking kidding me!?**

**Roy: Don't worry, it's only for half the chapter. Then we go to the finale.**

**Cruise: Wait, this is the last Chapter?**

**Artemis: Already?**

**Myra: But we didn't get that much screen time!**

**Ethen: I still need to break the fourth wall more!**

**Keith: How about no more fourth wall breaks, yew get to do it now.**

**Ethen: NO! It's not the same in bold print and roleplay format!**

**Kiki: While the idiots are arguing, I'll do the disclaimer... He does not own me.**

**Roy: ... good enough...**

* * *

A young nine year old boy sat in the waiting room of the hospital. His mother was giving birth to his new younger brother. The boy scratched his messy auburn red hair and fidgetted in his chair. The wait was boring him and he was starting to get impatient. Keith wanted to see his new brother Dalton, he wanted to hold him and teach him all about the world that he knew of. A nurse took time out her schedule to talk with him.

"So are you excited about having a new sibling?" She asked. Keith grinned with his blue eyes sparkling.

"Yew bet, I can't wait, I'm gonna teach him how to ride bikes, take him to see mah buddy Ellis and tons of stuff." The boy went on with a southern accent.

* * *

In the delivery room, Keith's mother was staring in shock at her newborn son. The boy had pale skin like bone, his eyes were a honey gold that she did not have, his hair was the same shade of auburn her oldest son had, but it was already long and fox ears were perched on his head. A fox tail even accompanied the baby at the base of his spine. She couldn't believe what she gave birth to, how in the name of Death did she give life to this... this monster.

"This can't be my son, is this some sick joke?" She asked a doctor.

"No Ma'am this is your child, was it Dalton?" The woman began crying.

"No, no, this is not my son, it's not even human, it's just an animal." The same doctor took the baby from her hands, fearing that she might resort to harm. "Take it away from me, never bring that thing to me ever again!" She yelled as the doctor left the room.

Afterwards, Keith was allowed to see his mother. Her face still wet with tears. "Mamma, where's Dalton?" The mother stared into her son's eyes, thanking Death that she can still have a normal child.

"He didn't make it, hun. His Soul's with the shingami wasn't even human..." Her child broke down and cried with her mother. Accepting the lie that he forever believed all his life.

* * *

The kitsune newborn was put in an orphanage away from the mother, infact, the doctor thought it was best to send him across the states. Although the fox boy was originally named Dalton Smith, he thought it was best not telling the orphanage his real name. For six years the fox was raised in an abusive household. Despite surviving those years, he still had no name. But he did discover something about himself. He learned that he was a weapon, a gun blade specifically. He could shift his limbs into blades with a gun cylinder firing bullets in the blades. When the abusive family, that also considered him a monster and only raised him for money, learned about the weapon blood flowing through his veins, they kicked him out, but not without leaving a physical scar on his face. A thin cut diagnolly on his right cheek. Having only his newly discovered abilities to survive, the nameless fox survived an additional two years out in the forest. Until one day he met the boy that changed his life. The fox was resting in a bush, letting his tail sway side to side. He felt something tug and yank it.

"Yeoowch! What was that for?!" The fox glared at a boy with wavy black brown hair and mismatched colored eyes. The young boy looked around a year younger than him. His cheeks were tinted a slight pink.

"A boy?"

"Yeah I'm a boy, are you stupid?" The fox's arm flashed and became a blade, he aimed it at the boy. "Leave, now!"

"O-Ok, I'm so sorry!" The boy ran off, leaving a strange sense in the fox. He felt a longing to interact, but he feared that the boy would betray his trust and call him a monster, just like the others.

The following days, the same boy returned, only to keep apologizing and revealled that his name was Ash. To which the fox felt annoyed that he didn't scare him away the first time.

"So what's your name?" Ash pryed at any knowledge he could get from the other.

"I don't have one." The fox growled.

"can I give you one?" The boy questioned and ended up having silence as his answer. "How about, Roy... Komamura! You remind me of my favorite characters in some animes and mangas."

* * *

**Present Time**

"Dalton..." Keith repeated the name and it ringed in the fox's ears. The fox couldn't believe that his new friend and meister, was his family.

"Keith..." Roy's voice came out raspy from after all the yelling.

"Yeah, brother?" The use of brother made a piece of Roy's heart skip. He had a real family member that loves and accepts him.

"...let's kill this bitch." The fox smiled, the tears no longer falling. He flashed crimson and became the gun blade. Keith held his weapon and called out to the others.

"Watch our backs, we got her!" Evangeline smiled as the infected began attacking again. Cruise gripped both his blades and severed bodies in half. Artemis stood by him, defending his back. Ethen had brought out a couple pipe bombs and threw them into the hode. Bodies, limbs, and blood started to shower him and his katana.

"Keith, we gotta use soul resonance." Roy advised his meister as he stabbed the head of a Jockey.

"What the hell is that?" The fox sighed.

"It's when a meister and weapon's souls start to link and grow powerful, usually resulting in incredible attacks, like everyone else is doing."

"Nah, I meant that!" The hick pointed toward three Tanks in the distance.

"Shit, we have to do this now, just try to find my soul and link with it!" The fox commanded.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I can't explain it right now, it's too complicated and we're killing zombies right now!" Keith fired into the crowd and tried focusing a bit. He couldn't tell what he was trying to feel, but he at least put in the effort. Before long, he felt a warmth come over his body. Like if he was standing near a fire. He didn't question it, but instead tried to strengthen this feeling. Ethen stared at The brothers.

"His soul... it's getting bigger." Bomber boy could see that a light blue soul was surrounding his body, the soul appeared to be covered in scars.

"Soul Resonance! Kitsune Burns!" Both yelled, the blade of the gun glowed a bright crimson, upon slashing, the infected were immediately set ablaze. When he fired, the bullets appeared to be fireballs. The common infected were cleared out, but the Tanks remained. The group took on each Tank. Cruise took no time and fired off his Madness Cannon. Once again, showering himself and the others in blood. Artemis hacked off an arm, while Ethen cut horizontally on the stomach, causing the upper boddy to slide off the lower with the intestines pouring out. But the fox and the hick were unlucky, their attacks weren't very effective. The gun blade wasn't really a slicing weapon, but more of a stab and parry weapon, with the added benifit of long-to-short range shooting. And the Tank didn't seem that fazed by the burns. It returned the pain and punch them into the wall.

"Quick Dalton, change to the Machete and Shotgun." Keith commanded as he slowly got up.

"Alright, but please stop calling me that... it makes me feel uncomfortable." The weapon glowed and split apart. Keith held the sawed off shotgun in his left while the machete formed in his right. But immediately after the shift, the dual weapons began to change. The blade of the machete grew larger and glowed an angelic white and had a feathered angel on the grip, while the shotgun gained a second barrel, glowing purple vines now giving it a dark look. All while it emitted a black aura. "Purgatory's Judgement!" The fox roared proudly.

"Time to kickass!" The hick fired a round at the Tank as a test. The bullets that were fired were ten times the size of an average bullet. Although they were compressed wavelengths, it still tore through the heavily fortified skin of the zombie. Running in, Keith let out five consecutive cuts across the chest and managed to jump back to put some distance between them. The Tank grabbed a chunk of concrete from the ground and tossed it at the hick. Cruise and Ethen stepped in and cut the flying rock into dust to help.

"You didn't have to help me chop up that rock." Cruise sighed.

"I just felt like showing you up." Bomber boy retorted, the kishin boy scoffed.

"Guys, stop arguing!" Myra and Artemis put an end to the bickering that would have gone on forever if they hadn't stepped in. Keith ignored the kids and went in for the final blow on the Tank. He leaped in the air, firing one last round at it's face and stabbing the blade deep into it's skull on the fall. The beefed up zombie toppled over as the redneck meister retrieved his brother from the cranium. The only threat left was the witch.

"How amusing, you all think you have a chance to defeat me." Evangeline chuckled and it soon turned into a maniacal laughter. "In all my years of life, this is the most saddest attempt ever!" Cruise rolled his eyes and got ready for the fight.

"Y'all, I think yew should let us do this." Keith walked to the stage, ignoring the complaints of his team mates.

"You can't be serious, she'll destroy you alone!" Ethen complained.

"I need to kill her for bringing shame on me!" Cruise gripped the grudge of almost meeting his end by the same witch.

"Guys just let him do this, he wants to help Roy avenge Ash." Artemis added. She seemed to calm everyone down with her statement. Her boyfriend sighed.

"Fine, But I want her soul afterwards." Roy smiled in the reflection of the blade.

"Sure, her death will be enough satisfaction. Besides, I don't have the 99 kishin eggs anymore." The brothers leaped on the stage and confronted Eva. She landed on the stage as well, but drawing the curtains.

"You'll regret fighting me alone, at least in a group you would live longer." The bratty vampire laughed again. Keith gripped both weapons in anticipation and fear. She faded away into bats as the stage lights died down. The hick franticly searched for any signs of her, could only focus on the darkness of the stage. "Surely you're not that scared are you?" It came as a whisper in his ears. It felt as if she was breathing down his neck, getting ready to take a swung over his shoulder with the machete to have it hit nothing.

"Keith, you gotta focus if you wanna get a hit in." Roy stated calmly.

"I know, brother, it's just unnervin'." Keith wiped some sweat and blood off his face. The fox tried thinking ahead and focused for his meister. His could hear his and Keith's beating hearts, but nothing else.

"Damn it, I forget vampires' hearts don't beat..." He swore under his breath. Keith walked forward slowly, still on guard and aware of the danger. The fox grew impatient. "What the hell Eva?! Why are you hiding?!" He yelled to the world.

"I don't think she's here..."

"Are you sure I'm hiding... or am I just playing with my dinner?" Another whisper. This time he felt a fang dangerously scrape over his jugular vein. the hick couldn't move at all, he was frozen in fear. Just as Evangeline took a bite, she was pushed off by Roy in human form. The hick clutched his new wound, thanks to the shove it was only a slight cut. "Stupid boy, you kept me from my meal." She began glowing purple and fired off crystals at him. The fox stood his ground, even as the shards tore through his skin.

"I don't fucking care about you thirst for his blood, you'd probably get drunk off his blood." Roy used a play on words, by the fact that Keith might have a high Blood Alcohol level. "He's my brother and meister. As his weapon and younger brother, I will give up my life for him!" The fox helped his meister up and shifted to gun blade form. Keith's scarred soul glowed brighter around him and grew larger. It started developing ears and a tail. As did Keith.

* * *

Kiki held a remote and paused the moment above. "You probably have questions, so I'll explain it." She held her tablet and a large monitor stood behind her. Ethen and Cruise ran in.

"Why can't I do this!? I can break the fourth wall!" Both exclaimed. The blonde ax weapon sighed.

"Because, I thought of this first." She quickly drew on her tablet and on the monitor was a crudely drawn Keith and Roy. (Think of Rukia's drawings from Bleach) "House Pet and redneck are brothers. Roy has the weapon blood while keith has meister blood." She drew the gun blade above Roy and wrote meister above Keith. "But since they're brothers, they share some blood. The blood they share is kitsune blood." Myra was sitting in the audience and raised her hand.

"But how come Keith doesn't have ears or a tail before the resonance?"

"That's a good question random stranger, the reason is just like Proffesor Maka. She has both weapon and meister blood, but her meister blood overpowers her weapon blood. The same applies to our Keith, his kitsune side has been dormant up until now." She erased Roy and put ears on Keith.

"But why did this happen now and not the other times they fought together?" Artemis asked.

"This theory is the same with the black blood. Soul, when he resonated with Maka, transfered some of the black blood to her. The same applies to Roy, he transfered some of his kitsune blood into his brother, thus awakening the kitsune side that is dormant in him." She then drew arrows that circulated between the two. "But I've concluded that the effects are only temporary to this particular resonace attack they are conducting. Now I'm bored explaining this, have fun reading the rest." She walked off, leaving her tablet behind on a chair. Ethen got up and drew mustaches on the drawings.

* * *

Keith's eyes changed from his caring deep blue to a dark menacing green. He had fangs just like Roy. The gun blade's design shifted to a new design, becoming more of a longer curved blade. The cylinder changed into a gatling gun that acted as the hilt of the blade. The hilt even grew, giving him more leverage on it.

"Blood Kin!" Both kitsunes shouted. Keith vanished in a flash. reappearing behind Evangeline and slicing vertically. The witch sidestepped, only getting a cut on her cheek. before she sould cast a spell, he fired the gatling gun at her. Millions of bullets flew by, causing it to shred through the curtain behind her. Light poured in through the holes.

"How the devil could you see me!?" Eva had anger and fear in her voice, scared that she did not expect anything like this.

"One of the perks of being a fox, night vision." Roy called out. the hick rested the weapon over his shoulder, grinning like a fool, but with the scars, blood, and fangs, he looked anything but a fool. He vanished again and got a clear slash on her left arm. Eva clutched her arm and fell to the ground.

"Such a shame, yew seemed purty pwerful, but yew cringed when yew get hurt. Yew really can't take over the world if yew can't take a couple hits." Both brothers smiled. He raised the blade to face her.

"Wait No!" Keith didn't hesitate and stabbed her in the heart while firing into her. Her sou was all that remained.

* * *

**One week later**

After Evangeline was killed, Roy gave the soul to Cruise as promised. The current infected that walked the earth, did not turn back, but rather faded to dust. Proffesor Stein explained that they couldn't exist if they didn't have a soul to sustain them. Although everything was better, Keith stayed with his brother at the DWMA. He said that it would be his way of making up for lost time. The fox smiled at the thought of it. He loved working at academy, and he already liked Keith as a friend, so being his brother and weapon all the time wouldn't hurt.

* * *

**Roy: The end.**

**Ethen: Is that really the end?**

**Keith: yeah.**

**Cruise: I don't know how to respond to that.**

**Artemis: I just read through the other chapters... you two almost kissed and you're brothers...**

**Roy and keith: O_o**

**Kiki: Welcome to accidental incest.**

**Roy: *faints***

**Keith: *too shocked to do anything***

**Ethen: *draws on Roy's face***

**Myra: Oh Death... Just end this now...**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading!**

**Excalibur: My legend dates back to the twelth century...**


End file.
